For Every Choice
by lefty31289
Summary: ... a different destiny. A story based on Fable 2.
1. The Story Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for what I think Sparrow would said if (in my case) he could talk. I also take a few liberties with the story regarding timing and some interaction. Other than that, Lionhead and who ever else owns Fable II owns all of that. I got 90% of the dialog from either the game or a trailer.

A/N: This story idea has been bugging me since I started playing this game. A couple things to note: 1. If you see someone's name above a section, it's told from their point of view. If there is no name it's in third person. I'll try not to shift too much, but I might from time to time. 2. I'm working on another story for Criminal Minds and I'd hate to leave that unfinished just because my muse has found a new subject. So I won't post a new chapter here until I have one completed for that story. Hopefully I'll be able to post regularly. I'll keep my fingers crossed. 3. This story is following my character in the game and if you've played F2, than all you need to know to follow this story is that my character follows all the "good" paths.

**Warning:** Serious spoiler warning! This whole story will map out the game, so if you haven't played it and want to be surprised, don't read this until you've at least started playing. Ok, now all that's out of the way, let the story begin...

_Every story starts innocently enough. Yours is no different. Until the day the story changes and the little that you have is taken, forever. This is where the story REALLY begins: at the path to vengeance. For every battle, a weapon; for every cause, a champion; for every soul, a price; for every choice, a different destiny… _

--

_Sparrow_

"It's so cold out," I said as I moved to get closer to the fire. "I hate this time of year. I wish those gypsies came back this year so we could stay with them again."

"Stop complaining little Sparrow. We'll figure some way to stay warm, I promise," Rose said as she warmed her hands by the fire.

Her words helped ease a few of my silent fears. Rose always kept her promises, no matter what. Just then I felt something wet hit my head and I reached up to feel what it was. "Aw, gross," I yelled, wiping the bird poop out of my hair.

"What was that," Rose asked looking over at me. "Oh! Yuck. Well… I hear that's lucky, like finding a four leaf clover. Although, I think I'd prefer the clover…"

"Yeah, yeah, funny," I replied, still angrily wiping my hair, not that it was doing much good. At least it helped to distract from the cold, if only temporarily.

"Look little Sparrow," Rose said, her words invading my thoughts. "Castle Fairfax looks so nice in the snow."

"Too bad we're looking at it from out here freezing our bums off," I muttered.

Ignoring me, Rose continued, "Imagine the grand dining hall. I bet Lord Lucien is having roast duck this time of year," she said dreamily. "But he must be really lonely since his wife and his little girl died. In that big castle, all by himself… If only we could live there."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's just dying to have us for company," I said sarcastically, getting closer to the fire. I couldn't wait for summer. Suddenly we heard cheering coming from somewhere in the middle of the town.

"What is going on over there," Rose asked curiously. "Come with me little brother."

She took off running, and I had a hard time catching up. She was faster than me and the cold wasn't helping. When I finally caught up to her, she was yelling at a guy named Arfur to leave her alone. Once passed him, we saw what the big deal was. Turns out Murgo was back in town and he had a bunch of new items. They all sounded like over-hyped junk, including a magic music box that promised the owner one wish.

"There's no such thing as magic," Rose said, drowning out Murgo.

"We live in grim times indeed if the young are too world weary to believe in magic," said an old woman standing in front of us. She had scarlet robes and there looked like there was something wrong with her eyes. "Most children your age believe eagerly."

"Look, I can see your eyes are bad," Rose patiently said to the woman, "but I'm telling you that music box is rubbish."

"That's what the seller thinks," said the woman with a smirk. "He has no idea what he's stumbled upon. But you have an inkling, don't you? Some part of you wants to believe it's magic."

"What? You… you really think it could be," Rose asked, hope filling her voice.

"For five gold coins, you could have your answer," the woman said, walking away.

"For five gold coins, we could eat for a week," Rose countered.

"Listen to me Rose: at the end of that week you and your little Sparrow would be no closer to you dream, no closer to the inside of that beautiful castle," she said, disappearing into the night.

"How did she know our names," I asked Rose, speaking for the first time since we took off for the trader.

"I don't know," Rose said, "but what if she's right? What if it is real? I bet we could get five gold pieces… and maybe this could be our way out of here after all. What is there to lose little Sparrow?"

"Ok," I said. "At least we'll be moving instead of freezing by that fire…"

"That's the spirit! Come on, there must be someone who'll pay us gold to do… something."

The first thing we did was agree to help Derek, one of the guards, get his arrest warrants back. On our way to find the warrants Barnum asked us to pose for his 'picture box.' I think it's just another scam he's been fooled into, but that's nothing new.

As we ran a little farther down, we saw the town bully picking on a poor dog. Rose tried to get him to back off, but he just knocked her down. No one does that to my sister, so I pulled out my wooden sword and hit him with it until he ran away. Rose got up, and after telling me she could have taken the bully on, she went right over to pet the dog. He tried to follow us, but Rose wouldn't let him. Said we could hardly take care of ourselves, there was no way we could take care of a dog too. I tried to talk her into it, but she just slapped me on the back of the head and told me to get moving. He just looked so sad sitting there crying all by himself. I would hate to be all alone like that...

Anyway, we did a few more favors around town (for gold) and the dog showed up again and helped us find the rest of the warrants. He tried to follow us again, but Rose stopped him.

We returned to Murgo with the gold and bought the music box. We took it to where we had made our makeshift home and followed the instructions. Rose wished for us to live in a castle, but the music box just started spinning really fast before it disappeared. Rose was angry that nothing happened and stormed off towards our shelter. When we got there we saw the dog from earlier waiting for us. Rose was going to chase him away, but she didn't have the heart for it. He licked my face before laying down next to me and let me curl into him. His fur coat helped both of us stay warm.

Later that evening, I heard the dog growling and some voices nearby. Next thing I know, Rose is dragging me with some guards and we're standing in front of Castle Fairfax. Lord Lucien's butler, Jeeves, led us to Lord Lucien's study. On our way we passed this tall man who Jeeves called Garth. He had funny looking blue lines all over his body.

When we got to the study, Jeeves explained a few rules before letting us in. Rose had the biggest smile on her face as we entered. Had I known this was the last time I'd ever see her smile, I might have told her how pretty she looked when she smiled. I probably would have told her a lot of things if I'd known then that she was going to die, but I didn't. And I'll never forgive myself for letting that opportunity pass.

Lord Lucien was very nice when we first started talking, and he asked us to step onto a circle by a window on the far side of the room that lit up as soon as we stepped on it. But then something happened, and Lord Lucien started to panic. He said one of us was the fourth and pulled out a gun. Rose begged him not to, but he ignored her and pulled the trigger. With a shaking hand, he pointed the gun at me and just said, "I'm sorry." I tried backing up, but that only caused me to fly through the window when the bullet hit me.

I don't remember much after I landed, but I do remember feeling something lick my hand and a familiar voice saying, "Death is not your destiny today, little Sparrow."

--

_But some grief is so great, even death may keep its distance…_


	2. The Birth of a Hero

A/N: I'm really excited about all the positive feedback I've gotten. For those who have concerns about the accuracy of some of the lines: I have the subtitles on and in some cases watch the scene over about 3 times to get it right. Probably won't be so through in the middle parts, but the opening and the ending I'm going to make sure I've got. Sorry I haven't posted much, but my 360 decided to give me the 3 red rings and I just got that all sorted out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Sparrow_

For days after my encounter with Lord Lucien I was in a fog, floating between consciousness and unconsciousness. Two weeks after the night that wrecked my life I slowly forced myself to wake up. I heard a happy bark and felt something lick my face.

"He has been faithfully sitting by your side this whole time," a familiar voice said. I slowly turned my head, a difficult feat since I was still sore all over, to see the dog that had followed me and Rose around Old Town and the blind woman who encouraged us to buy the music box that day from the trader.

Rose… a great sadness overcame me as I remembered what had happened. Although I was too weary to cry, the woman sensed my sorrow. "Rest now little Sparrow," she said. "Gather your strength. When the time is right, you will have your revenge."

I felt the dog jump onto the bed and curl up next to me as I fell asleep. It was a long time before I was strong enough to leave the bed, and even longer before Theresa let me leave the caravan I was in. By the time she finally let me go outside and explore the snow had melted.

The dog followed me everywhere I went, never leaving my side. One day a new gypsy, Roy, joined our group and asked me for some help setting up his tattoo stand. We worked all morning before taking a break for lunch. While we were sitting there, Roy pointed to my dog and said, "When I first got here last night I saw that dog stick to you like a drunk to a bottle of whiskey. I just figured you had food or somethin' for him. Today we haul boxes for hours and he still is by your side. I've never seen a dog so faithful."

"We saved each other," I said quietly.

"That's some bond," the gypsy said. "He's like your second shadow. What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one."

"He doesn't," Roy asked, surprised.

"I've never had to call him," I explained with a shrug.

"Well, how about callin' 'im Shadow," Roy suggested with a smile. "It fits."

I looked down at my dog and asked, "So how about it? You like Shadow?"

He barked happily and started wagging his tail. "I think he does," Roy said laughing.

From that day on, my dog's name was Shadow.

The years passed and I followed the gypsies all over Albion helping them set up and tear down their shops. Then one day when we were camped outside of Brightwood, Theresa asked me to meet her on a bridge overlooking Bower Lake.

We hadn't been to Bower Lake in a while, and I wanted to enjoy it while I could. I loved looking out at the lake, although I never could figure out why there was a small building in the middle of it. When I was younger I had swam up to it to try and explore, but there was a lock on the door. I tried to force it open, but out of nowhere a swarm of beetles showed up and came after me. There were too many for me to fight, and if it hadn't have been for Shadow, I might not have gotten away.

I had hoped Theresa wouldn't find out, since she had told me not to go near the building, but as soon as I touched shore there she was. I expected her to yell at me, but instead she said that she had something for the cuts I had gotten from the beetles. When I asked why she wasn't yelling at me, she said that the beetles had taught me a better lesson than her scolding could. For a blind woman, she's pretty perceptive.

Her voice pulled me out of the memory. "Ah, there you are. And your faithful, friend too," she said as Shadow started wagging his tail, knowing somehow he was being talked about. She paused as if gather her thoughts and I stood there wonder what chore she was going to have me do today. "Many years ago I promised you I would help you avenge your sister's death. That day has come." My mouth dropped at her words. After that night I woke up, she had never spoken of vengeance to me. Every time I tried to bring it up, she would tell me it wasn't the right time and to concentrate on my work. I leaned in as she continued speaking, "Today, you leave the safety of this camp and seek out Lucien. The journey will not be easy."

"I don't care how hard it is," I said, anger seeping into my voice. "I just want to pay him back for what he's done."

Theresa regarded me solemnly before saying, "There's a chest near your caravan. I've left a few things inside that might prove useful. Meet me by the gates when you are ready to leave."

I ran past her and sprinted to what had become my home over the past ten years. Just like Theresa said, there was a chest there that hadn't been there when I woke up, filled with a few weapons, potions, and a collar for Shadow.

When I met up with Theresa again, she handed me a heavy metal seal and said, "Take this. It is a powerful artifact the kind of which all Heroes once carried. It will grant you access to places others cannot go," she explained as she headed towards the edge of Bower Lake. "It will also allow me to talk to you when necessary."

"Since when have you needed an artifact to lecture me," I said sarcastically.

Ignoring me, like she usually did when I got sarcastic, she asked, "Remember that building in Bower Lake I told you not to go near and you disobeyed me and went anyway only to be attacked by beetles?"

"Yes," I answered, flushing slightly at the memory. She would bring that up, after I'd just been thinking about it…

"The seal will allow you to enter that tomb."

"Tomb," I exclaimed. "You never told me it was a tomb!"

"That would have only fueled your curiosity and make you want to explore it all the more. You did not need the encouragement, little Sparrow."

Knowing she was right, I choose to simply keep quiet as she continued to speak. "In its darkest depths lies the Chamber of Fate. When you come out you will be stronger, much stronger." With the beetle incident playing in my mind I was about to object, but Theresa seemed to sense this, like she always could and spoke before I had the chance. "If you want to avenge your sister, this is the first step you must take."

I sighed heavily as I looked out at the building I now knew was the entrance to an ancient tomb. Theresa wasn't the only one who could sense my nervousness. Shadow licked my hand and barked at me before setting out on the path without me. "He is not afraid of what lies in there," Theresa said. "Neither should you be. Now go."

Nothing Theresa said could shake the unease I had when I looked at that building, but that same sense of foreboding also told me Theresa was right if I wanted to find Lucien. "This is for you Rose," I said under my breath as I followed Shadow and made my way to the tomb.


	3. The Journy Begins

_**Sparrow**_

I entered what was left of the Hero's Guild and made my way to what Theresa called the Chamber of Fate. It wasn't easy, I had to climb through a lot of obstacles and the place was swarming with beetles.

Once I entered the Chamber, she told me the history of the Guild, and of its collapse. As she told her story, I stared at the murals that surrounded the room. Whoever the Hero was that was depicted in them, he must have been powerful. Theresa eventually started to talk about him, and it might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn there was a note of affection and pride.

After she had finished her tale, she told me to step onto a circle in the middle of the room that was glowing with white light. My mind immediately shot back to the night my sister died, but no sooner had the thought entered did I hear Theresa reassuring me. As soon as I stepped into the circle, I had this weird feeling go through me. It hurt at first, but then as quickly as I felt the pain, I started to feel a great strength coursing through me. Theresa started saying that I had come from an ancient Hero bloodline and that the Guild had awakened it. She also told me that to activate the Cullis Gate on the far side of the room, my only exit; I had to use a spell on it.

"How am I supposed to do that," I asked her. "I'm no mage."

"You have the ability to use the power of Will," Theresa reassured me. "It's in your blood. All you have to do is concentrate."

I had a hard time believing her words, but I also knew it wasn't wise to doubt her. So, I concentrated, like she said, and suddenly lightening shot out of my hand and activated the Cullis Gate.

"How… what just happened," I asked.

"That would be the power of Will," Theresa answered. "You have the ability to learn more with the right amount of concentration, but I'll explain that to you in more detail later. For now, head to Bowerstone. I will meet you there. The Cullis Gate you just activated will take you back to Bower Lake."

As soon as I stepped on the gate, I was transported to the top of Hero Hill, Shadow appearing right after me. I headed for Bowerstone, but was stopped by a guard saying it was closed because of a bandit named Thag, and that if I was in a hurry I could take care of him myself. By the time I heard Theresa's voice encouraging me to go after him, I was already halfway to his camp.

--

The fight was easier than I expected. Theresa warned me about becoming overconfident and told me that the road to Bowerstone was open. As soon as I got into town I met a bard who was trying to make a name for himself and decided to use me as a muse. Since Theresa had told me she was going to be late, I had nothing to do but explore town, with the bard following me the whole time.

"So what do you think," the bard asked after a horrid attempt at a verse.

"That there's a reason you were told not to sing about furniture," I answered sarcastically.

"So the Hero finally speaks! I was beginning to think you were a mute or something. But the song will get better I promise," the bard said eagerly. "As soon as you start going on quests, I'll have better material to work with!"

"I look forward to it," I muttered as I turned away. There was a reason I didn't like talking to people and avoided doing so whenever I could.

I walked to the clock tower in the center of town so I could have a better view of the marketplace. That's when I saw it: something had spooked the carriage driver's horses and they were stampeding through town. Everyone was able to quickly get out of the way. Everyone, that is, except for one woman right in front of me, who seemed to have injured her ankle and couldn't move. Before even realizing what I was doing, I was sprinting towards her.

_**Alex**_

'This is it,' I thought to myself as the horses raced towards me. Death is inevitable, and I knew my death would never be as peaceful as falling asleep and never waking up. I didn't deserve that, not after what I'd done.

My ankle was throbbing, but I knew that wouldn't be an issue once the horses got to me. I closed my eyes and waited for the end, when suddenly I felt like I was flying. The next thing I knew, I was floating above ground, staring dumbly at the horses that were running by where I had been laying.

Suddenly I started moving, and I jumped a little in surprise. "Easy," a voice behind me said. The voice was whispered, but I could hear strength behind it. That's when I realized I was being carried and not floating like I'd originally thought. I turned my head to see who was carrying me when I saw the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. He had long black hair tied back and dark blue eyes that looked like they were a window to his soul. For a moment I thought I had died and he was an angel sent to carry me to heaven, but then reality came crashing in. First, because I don't deserve to go to heaven, let alone have a gorgeous angel for an escort. Second, because Roland was trying to make a song of the whole ordeal.

"Stick to making songs about furniture," he said once Roland had finished, his eyes never leaving mine. Still holding me, he asked with the same quiet voice he'd used earlier, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered as he gently put me down. As soon as I tried to stand, however, pain shot through my injured ankle, and I would have fallen if he hadn't caught me.

"Easy," he said, gently placing me on an overturn crate. He started to examine my ankle, and when I tried to protest, he stopped me with a quiet stare. He didn't need to say anything with eyes as expressive as his. He put my ankle down and quickly turned away. I thought he was leaving, but no sooner had he left did he return. He dropped some wood he was carrying that I assumed came from a stall that had been destroyed in the stampede, as well as some rope. I watched silently as he used two of the smaller pieces of wood to make a splint for my ankle and used the rope to secure it in place. He then fashioned the other two pieces of wood into makeshift crutches.

"This should hold," he said quietly as he helped me stand and get my balance on the crutches. "You should go home and keep your leg elevated, that'll help with the swelling and let it heal faster."

"Thanks," I said, testing my weight on the crutches. "Not bad, this should get me home."

"I could go with you, if you want. Make sure you don't accidentally fall and get hurt," he volunteered.

I met his eyes again and saw genuine concern, mixing with a budding interest. I had to stop that, quickly. I didn't want to hurt him. "No, that's alright. I think I'll manage."

"Are you sure, it's really no trouble…"

"There you are, Sparrow," I heard a voice behind him say. I could tell it was an older woman's voice even though she was directly behind him and I couldn't see her.

"Theresa," he said, turning a little.

"Sorry I am late, I was held up by forces outside of my control," the woman said. She seemed to be looking at him, but I don't think it did her much good because there looked like there was something wrong with her eyes.

"There was a stamped," he started to explain.

"I know. This young woman was fortunate that you were there to help her, however, I must talk with you."

He was looking between me and the woman having some sort of internal debate. She was clearly someone important in his life, someone he couldn't easily say no to. I figured I'd get him off the hook; it was the least I could do, considering. "Don't worry about me, I'll get home alright."

"Are you sure," he asked for the second time.

"Absolutely. Roland will even escort me to make sure I get there safely," I replied.

"I will?"

"Roland, remember when I used to beat you up when we were little," I asked, glaring at him.

"Y-yes…"

"Don't make me have to do it again," I said before turning to the man I now knew as Sparrow. "Thank you again, for everything."

"It was no trouble," he said before turning his attention to the other woman. "Come on Roland," I said with a sigh as we took off towards my home.

As we walked away, Roland said, "You know, I think he really likes you."

"And why would you think that?"

"I've heard stories about him. He apparently suffered some great tragedy when he was very young…"

"Great tragedy," I asked, interrupting him. "What happened?"

"No one really knows, but it affected him so greatly that he hardly ever speaks."

"And how would you know this?"

"I ran into some gypsies that traveled with his caravan. They're the ones who told me about him in the first place. They traveled with him for over six months and said they could count on one hand the times they heard him speak to anyone other than a blind woman named Theresa."

"Theresa," I interrupted, again. "As in the woman he was talking to when we left?"

"That's her. At least, that's how the gypsies described her. She's the one who brought him to the camp and raised him. Rumor is he was near death when they arrived, but that's just talk."

"So what does any of this have to do with him liking me?"

"I followed him all around town practicing my lines and not once did he tell me to leave him alone, even after I used the bridge line I'd practiced with you."

"That takes restraint," I muttered.

"Then he rescues you and he has a whole conversation with you! Not to mention the fact he couldn't seem to break eye contact."

"He was just being nice," I said. "He saved my life and then helped fix my ankle. Nothing more."

"Not true," Roland countered. "He was transfixed by you and couldn't look away. You also seemed to be having that problem around him…"

"He had beautiful eyes," I conceded with a sigh. "He had probably just gotten back from some long adventure and I was the first girl he had seen. No doubt before he leaves on his next quest he will have convinced some woman onto her back."

"How poetic," Roland said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe I should become a bard…"

"Look, Ally, it's been three years since what happened with Victor. You've got to stop blaming yourself and move on. It's ok to be happy."

"First, don't lecture me on how to live my life," I said bitterly. "If I'm not mistaken, you spend just as many nights alone as I do. Second, if you ever call me Ally again I'll shove your lute so far up your bum you'll be able to play it with your teeth, got it?"

He nodded and we walked the rest of the way in silence. When we finally got to my place, I said, "Thanks for walking with me."

"He really does like you," Roland said once I had reached the door.

I maneuvered myself so I was glancing sideways at him. "By the end of the week he will have forgotten me."

"And if he hasn't?"

"Then he should," I sighed as I went inside and closed the door.

_**Sparrow**_

I had to try hard not to watch the woman walk away and concentrate on Theresa's words. Woman… I didn't even get her name. I shook my head a little and redoubled my efforts to pay attention. Theresa started talking about choices and consequences, like she's been doing more and more recently, which made it harder for me to keep my focus.

We walked to the part of town that faced the ocean. Once there she told the history of the Tattered Spire, how it was built by the last Archon as a conduit of all the world's Will energy. When the Archon stepped into the Spire, a huge energy wave shot out, destroying the world. Lucien was going to use the Spire's power to rebuild the world as he saw fit, and that was the reason he killed Rose and tried, unsuccessfully, to kill me. I was the fourth Hero, the one who could stop him. Before she left to return to the Guild, Theresa sent me on a quest to see the Abbot of the Temple of Light. She believed one of the three heroes, the Pilgrim, would be found there.

As I made my way to Old Town, I felt unease chewing on the pit of my stomach. I hadn't been there since the night Rose was murdered, and I was nervous about all the memories that would resurface. Taking a deep breath, I crossed into Old Town to make my way searching for the first of the three Heroes.


	4. Rookridge

_Sparrow_

As soon as I crossed from Bowerstone Market into Old Town I was stopped by Derek. He had changed a lot since the last time I'd seen him, but I still recognized him.

"Welcome to Bowerstone Old Town newcomer," he stated without emotion, barely even looking at me. "We're a peaceful society so don't cause any… Wait a minute! I remember you," he said when he finally looked at me. "Wow, you've changed since you were last running around this place, but I recognize what's in those eyes: goodness, decency, respect for the law. After you gave me those arrest warrants I broke up Nicky the Nickname's whole crew and Lord Lucien made me Sheriff! Of course, then he disappeared… But crime is way down, and urban renewal has transformed this neighborhood into the most desirable district in Bowerstone. Fantastic isn't it?"

"Yes it is," was all I could manage to say before he cut me off.

"As a good friend of the Sheriff, you'll find the shopkeepers will give you a discount on all goods and services. Of course, the same discount extends to that sister of yours, should she be in town. Well, I won't take anymore of your time. Now, stay out of trouble, won't you?"

"You got it Derek," I said as he walked away. I was about to make my way out of town so I could get to Oakfield, but I quickly changed course to see what had happened to the place Rose and I had lived a decade ago. A giant a tree that hadn't been there ten years before was in the center surrounded by a white picket fence and benches. It looked peaceful, nothing like what I remembered it to be. I took a left and headed to where our shelter once was only to find it had been turned into a house with a sizable yard.

I didn't mean to stand and stare, but the memories flooded over as I saw ghosts of Rose and me reliving memories before my eyes. I was so deep in concentration, I didn't hear anyone come up and I jumped when he touched my arm.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was just wondering if you were here about the house."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm selling the house," he explained. "Just got a promotion at work and can now afford a place in Bowerstone Market."

"Congratulations," I said quietly.

"Thank you. You looking to start a family," he asked, causing me to look at him. "The yard's great for kids, plenty of room for them to play. Mine are all grown and don't play outside like they used to… Anyway, you look like a nice fellow. What do you say? I'll give you a good price."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had given him the gold and he was handing me the key and deeds to the house.

--

To make up the time I'd lost with the house, I ran through Rookridge as much as possible not that it did me any good. The area was crawling with bandits and it took me a while to get to Rookridge Bridge. When I got there the bridge was out.

"You'll have to jump to get through," one of the bandits on the other side taunted.

"For once the bandits are correct," Theresa said. "The only way forward is down."

Why couldn't these things ever be easy? I took a running leap off the bridge and dove into the water below. At first I wasn't sure if it was too far of a jump for Shadow, but that was soon proven wrong when I heard a tell-tale splash just behind me. I swam to the shoreline where I saw a man shouting into a cave. As soon as he saw me he ran up to me.

"You've got to help me," he said earnestly. "My son Joey's in there, but I'm too scared to go in alone. Maybe we could go in together?"

I looked from the man to the cave entrance and wondered what was so scary about the cave that it would keep him from going after his son. It didn't matter. If I wanted to get to Oakfield, I'd have to go through the cave anyway. I signaled he should follow me and we both entered.

We had only taken a few steps in when the man started to tentatively speak again. "I probably should have mentioned this, but there might be one or two hobbes in here."

That would explain why he wouldn't go in alone, I thought with a sigh. Growing up our caravan would occasionally run into a few hobbes, but never more than three at a time. Judging by what I saw in the cave, there were more than just three making their home here.

"I'd always heard the stories," he said after a slight pause, "you know, that hobbes carry off children and turn them into more hobbes. Those couldn't be true, could they?"

"Wouldn't know," I said. We walked in silence for a little while before we found the creatures in question. They were feasting on some unfortunate victim when they heard us. The man stayed out of my way until all the hobbes were dead.

"They're disgusting," he said, looking over their remains. "But you don't really think they could have been children, do you?"

Just then we heard a noise and he took off running. "That's Joey," he shouted as he ran. "That's my son! Hold on!" He was faster than he looked and by the time I caught up with him, he was being attacked by a hobbe. It had managed to stab him in the side with what looked like a sharpened bone and was about to go for his neck. I quickly lunged and killed the hobbe before he had the chance.

I knelt down next to him to look at his wound. It didn't look good. "I'm too late," he choked out, looking at the hobbe I'd killed. "They… they turned my son into a… I always told him those stories were made up, but they're true." He started coughing blood and it was getting harder for him to breath. "Leave me here. Let me die next to my son."

"What about your wife," I asked him.

"She died years ago at the hands of the Temple of Shadows. Joey was all I had left. Leave me here," he said again before a coughing fit overcame him. Minutes later he was gone. I heard Theresa's voice telling me to get out of there. Hearing more hobbes coming towards me, I did as she told and got out of there as quickly as possible.

--

After getting out of the hobbe cave and fighting off a few more bandits, I finally made it to Oakfield. When I got to the Temple of Light, I overheard a couple of monks having an argument.

"Father, the sacred texts clearly say only two monks may enter the cave. No one else," said a hooded monk to an older man in the center of the temple.

"I will not have my only child go into that cave alone," the man calmly replied. As he said it, he noticed me for the first time. "Ah, hello there my child," he said, adding a welcoming tone to his voice that hadn't been there before. He looked me over clearly debating something. "I wonder… Brothers, leave us." The monks looked like they wanted to protest, but instead bowed gracefully and walked out. One of them whispered 'Barbarian' as he passed me. I took a glance back and saw he was quickly making his exit. I tried to keep the amusement out of my face as the abbot looked me over.

"Let me take a look at you for a moment. Heh… quite impressive but… no, I think not," he said to himself. "You look imposing alright, but I can't entrust our community's survival to a complete stranger. Perhaps if you build up a reputation, I'd be more inclined to trust you."

"Trust me with what," I asked.

"I'll explain everything if you can prove yourself. Rookridge has been having a horrible time with bandits lately. Why don't you go to the tavern and see if you can do anything about them? Take care of them and we'll talk."

I respectfully bowed to the abbot before exiting. As I made my way to the Sandgoose, I could hear Theresa's voice saying, "The Blessing is to go forward if you are ever to find the Pilgrim. You must gain the abbot's favor."

"I'm already on it," I sighed. Proving myself to a monk? Why couldn't these things ever be easy?


	5. The Sandgoose

A/N: Anyone following this story is probably shocked I actually updated it. I'll try to keep it up, but a 10 month old and being in the Navy I make no promises.

* * *

_Sparrow_

I had just entered the Sandgoose when I felt someone slap me on the back and shout, "Well, wrap me in pig skin and call me a sausage! Look who it is!"

I turned to the voice to see who was touching me. I smiled a little when I saw it was Barnum. "How's the picture box business?"

"You remembered! That's quite the ability of recollectation you've got! It never took off, still gamplussed about that one… Anyway, that was a long time ago. Lots of exciting adventures since then," he said with a wave of his hand.

"I can imagine," I said.

"But nothing compared to what you've seen I'd wagerfy! I mean look at you now, all grown up! A proper adventurer too! I bet that sister of yours is very proud," he said with a smile. He was so busy talking he didn't see me wince a little. "Anyway, I'm in a bit of a custard right now, and it was all going so well… I made the deal of the century just the other day. This wonderfully strange fellow sold me the bridge in Rookridge! Cost me every last piece of gold I had, but a thing like that pays for itself, what with all the trade tolls and everything."

"They offered you Rookridge Bridge? You didn't seriously fall for…"

"Only now the bally thing's fallen to pieces," he interrupted, "and no one can get close enough to reconstructify it. Bandits, you see. Bunch of sprockless rotters. Probably saw them on your way here. Keep popping up all over the place, they do. You couldn't give them a proper seeing-to, could you? For old time's sakes? Oh, I'd be positively ambidextrous if you would! You could even have my old thesaurus! I know it by heart now anyway. I'm ruined if my bridge doesn't get rebuilt. Won't be the first time, I can tell you."

"Yeah, I'll help you Barnum." I still couldn't believe he actually let himself get duped into buying the bridge.

"Wondrous! I knew I could count on you old friend! Please be careful, though. These villains are a dangerous lot. The guards haven't had much luck, but with you on board, I know it will all turn out spiffingly! That gold will be rolling in in no time!"

"Just be sure to let the abbot know who helped you," I said before leaving.

* * *

"Get away you stupid mutt," Dash yelled at Shadow. He was so busy trying to get rid of him, he didn't see me lining up my shot. He was dead before he could get out his next string of curses.

I quickly checked the bodies for anything of value before taking off again for the Sandgoose.

"Ahh! The Hero returns! A stupendous success. Jolly well done," Barnum said excitedly as soon as he saw me. "Of course, turns out those deeds weren't entirely genuine, so the toll thing isn't going to work out quite as planified. Still, at least it's not me who'll rebuild the bridge now. Okay, so I might be broke, but I'll bounce back. Always do," I found it humorous at how optimistic he could be. "Anyway, here's my trusty thesaurus, as promised. Also, while rummaging through my bag I came upon the picture that I took of you and your sister. It's too bad nothing came of that picture taking business… that picture develoified perfectly."

As Barnum took off, I looked over what he gave me. He wasn't lying, the picture looked so real, you could even see a few hints of breath from me struggling to hold my pose. I stood there for a few moments lost in thought.

"No time for that Hero," I heard Theresa's voice say. "There is still much to do and you have yet to convince the abbot he can trust you." I heaved a sigh and headed back towards Bowerstone to see if there was anything I could do there.

Belle the archeologist had some work for me, and although I knew it wasn't enough to impress the Abbot back in Oakville, it did get a good amount of extra gold. It wasn't often I had any, so I decided to spend it before it got lost or stolen. Giving myself a quick once over, I realized it was time to replace my clothes seeing as one of Dash's bandits had cut a nice hole in it. Then I made the mistake of walking into the furniture shop and letting it slip to the lady behind the counter that I was thinking of updating the furniture in the house I'd just bought.

"Best deal in town," she assured me for the 6th time. "Bring your old furniture in and I'll trade it out for something new at a discounted price, all you have to do is sign this little piece of paper…"

"I wasn't planning on actually spending any money today, I was just looking," I tried to explain before being interrupted yet again.

It was in the middle of her sales pitch _she_ walked in, the girl I had rescued the other day. She wasn't using the crutches, but still had a slight limp. Our eyes locked and hers were filled with surprise before giving way to amusement at being trapped by the sales woman.

Right as the sales woman was yet again about to tie me down to some agreement, the woman from the other day came up and said, "Jamie! Just the girl I wanted to see!"

"Really," the sales woman asked. "Why?"

"You know that bed you sold me with that guarantee? Well, it just broke and I wanted to talk to you about getting a new one for free…"

"Oh, um, that…" she stammered. "You know, I think I have the paperwork somewhere down stairs… Just give me a moment to go get it…"

As she ran off, the woman from the marketplace came over to me and said, "Now's your chance to run, she'll be gone a while."

"And miss out on a potential sale?"

"If she comes out she'll have to get me that new bed and she won't risk losing that money."

"But what about your bed," I asked.

"It was a piece of junk when I got it, I was just hoping it would last longer. I doubt she'll give me the new one, but it's worth a shot."

"I could always take a look at it."

"Now why would you want to help me?"

"Where I come from, you help people when they need it," I answered. "You can say no and take your chances with Jamie, or you can let me fix it until you can afford something better."

She just stared at me a little longer before sighing and signaling I should follow her.

Her place wasn't too far from the center of town. It was a small shack in one of the alleyways, a one room house with everything crammed together. The bed was easy to find and after a few minutes of fumbling I had it rigged to be able to hold for a while longer.

"It won't last forever," I said. "But it'll give you time to save up for a new one."

"Thank you," she said. "That was very kind of you."

"It's the least I could do, considering you saved me from that saleswoman who didn't understand the word 'no'," I said with a smile. When I saw the look she was giving me, I asked, "What is it?"

"Just thinking on something Roland said to me," she replied dismissively. "Anyway, thank you again. I apologize if I come off as rude, however…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said as her voice trailed off. "It was my pleasure to serve."

"I'll be sure to let everyone know what you did here, see if that doesn't help you with the abbot," she said as I made my way to the door.

"If it's all the same, could we keep this between us? I shudder to think at the verses Roland would come up with," I said with a small smile. I was rewarded with a laugh that even seemed to reach her eyes. Very quickly I realized how much I liked it. "Good day, m'lady," I said with a bow before making my exit.


	6. Victor's Plea

_Sparrow_

The next day I was back in Rookridge looking for any work I could come across to help with the abbot. While exploring the area I heard someone very loudly crying. Since I had a lot on my mind, I tried to ignore it, but it was difficult since he was being so loud. Shadow took off in the direction of the sobbing, and I heaved a sigh as I followed.

When I finally caught up to him, I saw a ghost leaning on the fence post overlooking the ocean crying. As I was busying trying to figure out how a ghost could cry exactly, he turned around and noticed me.

"Are you looking at me? Can you see me," he asked excitedly.

"How could I not? You're standing right in front of me."

"Oh, finally! You wouldn't believe how many people have walked right through me or run away screaming. I've been wandering this place so long, so lost. So… so angry. I need to find peace. I need to find justice. Maybe you can help me? You have no idea what I've suffered. The pain that still keeps me in this world…"

"Maybe," I answered. "What happened?"

"I was going to get married, to the prettiest girl in town. We spent so long planning the wedding. Picking out flowers, choosing the food, the music, the words we'd speak. And then the big day came, and… And she didn't show up. Please, you're the only one who can bring me justice. I want her to feel what I felt that day. The pain, the humiliation. I want her heart to shatter into so many pieces she can't go on living. Will you help me?"

"What will you do for me?"

"I can help you find favor with the abbot at the Temple of Light."

"How do you know about that?"

"I may be dead but I'm not stupid. He's one of the few who can see me and doesn't run away. He was one of the first I asked for help, but refused to hurt anyone. Every once in a while I head down to Oakfield to see if anyone can help me. Please, I'm begging you, help me find peace!"

"Ok, ok, I'll help you."

"Yes, excellent. It won't be easy though. You'll have to make her fall in love with you utterly and completely. Then, when she's ready to accept your proposal when she can't imagine her life without you, give her this letter. I've spent a long time thinking of the exact wording. And even longer getting it on paper. I am incorporeal after all. I've also included her name and how you can find her on a separate sheet. I look forward to hearing about your progress."

As I walked away I stuffed the papers into my pack and wondered how I always seem to get myself into these weird situations. First impressing a monk and now a brokenhearted ghost? How do they all find me?

The trip through the rest of the forest was easier now that I wasn't fighting Dash's gang. It was dark by the time I arrived Old Town. I thought about going to my new house but realized I wasn't tired and headed to the Cow and Corset instead.

I entered the dimly lit building and headed straight for the bar. I couldn't decide what was harder to ignore: the smell of stale alcohol and meat that had obviously gone bad or Roland yet again trying to compose a song about me. Fortunately most people were too drunk to really pay him any attention.

As I nursed the pint in front of me, I heard a familiar voice at the other end of the bar. I looked over to see the girl I had rescued trying to get a few drunks to leave her alone. I still had yet to learn her name…

She looked to be handling her own well enough until I heard one of them threaten her and saw fear quickly flash in her eyes. Just like the day in the Market Square, I was moving towards her before I had even thought about it.

"Just… Just please leave me alone, Jonathan," I heard her beg.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't take you upstairs and take turns having our fun with you."

"She's with me," I said as I pushed passed the three men and put my arm around her. I glanced down at her to see her give me a look of fear mixed with relief.

"Who are you supposed to be," one of them asked.

"Oy, that's the bloke I was tellin' ya'll about," said a very merry drunk who had come up behind the three men and hooked his arms be two of the men, completely oblivious to the tension between us. "He's the one that killed Dash an his crew!"

The leader of the three shoved the man away and turned back to face us. "You've caught yourself someone pretty famous, Alex. How long did you have to spend on your back for that?"

Before he could get another word out I had grabbed him by the throat and brought him eye level with me. "Leave, now," I said before I threw him across the room. The other two went to the aid of their leader before quickly leaving the bar.

"Ay, mate," the bartender said, catching my attention. "Not that the blokes didn't deserve to be thrown out on their arses, but there's no fightin' in my bar. You're welcome to come back tomorrow, but if I don't enforce the rule once, every bloke in here'll think he can get away with it…"

"I understand," I said as I dug out gold coins. I handed him a large amount and said, "This should be enough to cover both our tabs. Keep the change."

Her ankle was still obviously bothering her, so I helped her with the stairs and onto the street. I was walking with her for a while when she broke the silence saying, "You don't have to walk me home. I think I can handle that one."

"I'll walk with you," I replied.

"You don't have to."

"No, I don't."

"That means you can walk away now," she said, frustration entering her voice.

"No, I can't."

"What?"

"Those men might come back after I walk away. I can't risk that. So I'll walk you home."

"They know where I live. They could be there just waiting for you to leave."

"Your point," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My point is that they could come after me if they want anytime, whether you walk me home or not."

"Exactly, which is why I'll make sure you get home safe and ensure they're not there waiting for you."

"You're impossible," she sighed.

"Thank you."

_Alex_

He smiled when he said that. It was barely there when the words first left his mouth, but grew when he say my mounting frustration. I discovered I liked his smile; his eyes seemed to glitter and show what the rest of his face didn't give away. I quickly realized I was blushing, and looked away. But not before I saw the smile in his eyes get bigger. He looked ready to say something when yelling up ahead caught both of our attention.

"What's going on up there," I asked.

"Stay back," was his only hushed reply as one had went back to stop me and the other to the hilt of his sword.

I looked over to glare at him, only to notice the commotion was outside my house. A second later I saw the smoke and the angry red flames burst out of the windows. "My home is on fire," I shouted as I moved as quickly as I could. He didn't try to stop me this time, but rather kept up next to me.

There was no saving my home, even I could see that from where I stood so far back. The only concern to those fighting the fire was preventing it from spreading to the closely packed houses around me.

I looked away in an attempt to stop myself from crying. My gaze immediately caught the three men from the bar staring at me, making it clear that they were the ones responsible. Jonathan, Michael, and Elric: Victor's 3 closest friends. My breathing quickened, I could feel my world closing in and going black. Just when I thought I was going to pass out, I felt his arms around me.

_Sparrow_

This was no accidental fire, someone had intentionally picked this house, and it was obvious they knew what they were doing. I turned to speak to her, but noticed her breathing was erratic and she was focused on something other than her destroyed home. I followed her eyes and saw the three men from the bar leering at her.

I quickly put my arms around her and threatened the three men with a warning glare. When I was sure they got the message, I led her away from there. There was nothing that could have been salvaged and I wanted to get her away from those men.

I led her away in silence with the intent of convincing the barman to give her a room for the night, but before I realized it, we were in old town, outside my new house. I helped her up into the house, but I had to carry her up the stairs into one of the beds. She tried to protest but the shock of the events had taken their toll and she had quickly fallen asleep. I thought about going to the nearby bed to sleep, but was afraid I wouldn't hear her if she woke up during the night. So I pulled up a chair near the bed and made myself comfortable. Before I knew it, I was asleep too.

_Alex_

I jumped awake, and quickly sat up in bed. The same nightmare... always the same. Shadows chasing me, no matter how far or how fast I run, they always catch me. I never know what they plan on doing once they catch me, I always awake before that part. The only thing I ever hear in the dream is voice chanting, "This land is ours" over and over. The shadows want something from me, I can feel it, I just wish I knew what it was...

At least it's just a dream, I thought. Just a dream. I'm in my own bed, in my own hou... Wait a minute. This isn't my house.

Just before I started to panic I heard his reassuring voice, "It's ok, you're safe."

"Where am I?"

"This is my house. I took you here after yours was destroyed to protect you from the men who started the fire. Go back to sleep, you're safe here."

As scared as I was, from both the nightmare and the memories of the night before crashing down on me, his words helped ease some of my fears as I laid down.

"Sleep," he said gently. "I'll be right here."

With the last of my fears chased away by his voice, I did as he said and once again was quickly asleep.

A few hours later I was awoken by the sun peeking through the window, curse of being raised on a farm. I looked over, expecting to see my rescuer looming over me to make sure I was alright, but instead I saw him passed out in a chair near where I was sleeping. Laughing to myself I got up in search of an outhouse.

_Sparrow_

When I woke up, the sun was shining brightly in the bedroom. I stretched and attempted to get the crick out of my neck from my awkward sleeping position when I noticed the bed was empty. Panicking, I raced downstairs to find her, a million different scenarios running through my head on what could have happened to her. They all proved to be unfounded when I saw her in the kitchen cooking, a smirk on her face in response to my panic.

"I'm ok," she said as she went back to whatever she was cooking. "I woke up at sunrise, old habit."

"I normally wake up early too. Guess I overslept," I said, internally cringing at how stupid I must sound.

"Don't know how in the position you were in. How's your neck feel?"

"It hurts," I said with a small laugh.

"I made breakfast," she said, indicating I should have a seat at the table.

"I had food here?"

"No," she answered as she pulled two plates out, obviously left here from the previous owner. "I borrowed a few pieces of gold and went out to the stall down the street."

"You didn't have to," I said as she put the plate in front of me. As the wonderful smell hit me I added, "But I'm really glad you did."

"My way of saying thank you for everything," she said as she sat down.

We ate in silence for a while before she broke it saying, "They're still going to come after me."

"That's what Derrick is for," I replied between bites. "The sheriff won't allow a part of his district to be terrorized by criminals."

"They're good men," she said softly.

"Good men don't destroy someone's home and threaten to violate a woman," I answered, unable to keep the anger completely out of my voice. "No matter what her past."

"I can't stay here forever," she said quietly after a tense minute.

"That's up to you," I answered, looking at her while I chewed. "But you can at least stay here until you get back on your feet."


End file.
